Pour un prénom
by Caliadne
Summary: Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que je pourrais bien avoir à vous dire sur Severus Rogue, parce qu'il était mort depuis longtemps quand je suis né. De toute évidence, je ne peux pas l'avoir connu. Mais je porte quand même son prénom. Et je crois que ça me donne le droit de parler de lui.


Texte écrit dans le cadre d'un concours, il fallait écrire une lettre au journaliste Arthur Labinocle à propos de Severus Rogue.

Cher monsieur Labinocle,

Je suppose que je n'ai pas à me présenter, que vous avez tout de suite reconnu mon nom au dos de l'enveloppe. Je suppose aussi que vous vous demandez ce que je pourrais bien avoir à vous dire sur Severus Rogue, parce qu'il était mort depuis longtemps quand je suis né. De toute évidence, je ne peux pas l'avoir connu.

Mais je porte quand même son prénom. Et je crois que ça me donne le droit de parler de lui.

Nos prénoms, à mon frère, ma sœur et moi, sont connus du monde entier.

James Sirius adore ses prénoms. Notre père nous a souvent raconté les nombreuses aventures de son père à lui et du meilleur ami de celui-ci. Ils étaient drôles, ils étaient courageux, ils étaient intéressants. Mon frère a passé sa scolarité à essayer à leur ressembler – et il y en a beaucoup pour dire qu'il a réussi. Il est très fier de ses homonymes.

Lily Luna, quant à elle, on lui répète sans cesse qu'elle est aussi intelligente que sa grand-mère et aussi douce que sa marraine Luna. Même si elle n'a été ni à Gryffondor, ni à Serdaigle, elle est tout de même devenue préfète-en-chef, à la grande fierté de nos parents. Non, elle non plus n'a jamais eu honte de ses prénoms.

Mais moi ? Albus Severus. Pendant longtemps, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour m'appeler autrement. Quand j'étais tout petit, c'était simplement parce que James me surnommait Bubus et que ça m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais plus tard, quand on a tous été assez vieux pour comprendre d'où venaient nos prénoms, j'ai commencé à être jaloux. Mon grand frère, il avait eu les prénoms de deux hommes que notre père avait idolâtrés toute sa vie – même s'il n'avait jamais connu l'un d'entre eux. Et moi, j'avais hérité de quoi ? Un vieillard, et un Mangemort. On peut difficilement faire moins _cool_.

Papa me répétait souvent que c'étaient deux anciens directeurs de Poudlard et deux des hommes les plus courageux qu'il avait connu, mais je n'en croyais rien. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais rien savoir de ces hommes, je voulais juste m'appeler autrement, c'était trop demander ? Bon, Albus, j'ai fini par apprendre à vivre avec. Tout le monde m'appelait comme ça, d'abord, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Et puis les gens n'avaient que des bonnes choses à dire dessus, alors j'en suis venu à me dire que c'était quelqu'un de bien, finalement.

Mais Severus ? Papa avait beau me dire tout ce qu'il voulait, son avis sur la question était largement minoritaire. Neville me racontait chaque fois qu'on se voyait des histoires d'horreur sur les cours de potions de Rogue ; George me certifiait que vu l'état de ses cheveux, le professeur devait se doucher une fois tous les trente-six du mois (et j'ai vu une photo de lui une fois – je crois que George surestimait) ; la fois où on a rencontré la sœur de grand-maman, Pétunia a froncé le nez et a demandé pourquoi j'avais le prénom de « cet horrible garçon ». Et j'en passe et des meilleures. Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi mon homonyme ne m'enchantait pas ?

Pendant des années, j'ai insisté pour me faire appeler simplement Albus Potter. Je n'inscrivais Severus nulle part, pas quand j'inscrivais mon nom sur mes devoirs à Poudlard, pas quand j'identifiais mes livres scolaires. J'avais même réussi à effacer toute trace du « Severus » sur ma malle. Mes parents n'étaient pas ravis, mais que vouliez-vous qu'ils y fassent ?

Ce n'est que lors de ma quatrième année que j'ai pensé aux portraits du bureau du directeur. Rogue avait été directeur – quelque chose que me répétait mon père à tout bout de champ, comme si ça faisait automatiquement de lui une personne à aimer –, c'était donc qu'il avait un portrait à son effigie, et que je pourrais lui parler ! Je n'avais qu'à me faire inviter dans le bureau de la directrice. Quoi de plus simple ? – mon frère y était convié toutes les deux semaines.

En fin de compte, ça a été plus ardu que je pensais. Les professeurs, ébahis par ma transformation soudaine d'élève modèle à petite peste qui lançait des sortilèges dans les corridors, qui criait dans la bibliothèque et qui ne rendait pas ses devoirs, ont mis trois semaines, deux retenues et soixante-quatorze points retirés à Poufsouffle avant de m'envoyer le morceau de parchemin tant convoité : « Monsieur Albus Potter, vous êtes convié dans le bureau de Professeure McGonagall vendredi à 20 h. »

Tout ça juste pour parler au portrait de l'homme de qui j'avais le prénom. Vous me trouvez fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours est-il que le surlendemain, peu avant 20 h, j'arrivais devant le bureau directorial, trépignant d'impatience. J'ai montré mon invitation à la gargouille, qui s'est écartée de mon chemin. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'admirer les escaliers tournants, trop occupé à les grimper quatre par quatre. J'ai cogné à la porte sans même reprendre mon souffle, et Minerva – sauf que je n'avais pas le droit de l'appeler Minerva quand on était à Poudlard – m'a invité à entrer.

Et là, j'y crois toujours pas, j'ai eu la chance de ma vie ! J'étais à peine assis devant son bureau, me fouillant le cerveau pour trouver une excuse pour pouvoir parler un peu aux portraits, que la tête de Pomfresh apparaissait dans l'âtre, demandant l'assistance de la directrice de toute urgence. Minerva m'a ordonné de rester là et a disparu aussi vite.

Je n'ai évidemment pas perdu une seconde et ai rapidement localisé le portrait de Severus Rogue, à côté de celui d'Albus Dumbledore – décidément, j'aurais pu croire que mon père était venu ici et avait choisi deux portraits au hasard pour me prénommer. Si la plupart des directeurs étaient endormis – c'est que ça se couche tôt, les vieillards –, celui qui je venais voir, lui, était bien réveillé, et me regardait m'approcher d'un œil torve. Je me souviendrai toujours des premiers mots qu'on s'est échangés. Il m'a dit : « J'ai entendu Minerva marmonner, tout à l'heure. C'est toi, Albus Severus Potter ? » Quand j'ai hoché la tête, il a secoué la sienne et a ajouté : « Mais à quoi pensait ton père ? »

Alors j'ai souri. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi affreux que tout le monde semblait vouloir me le faire croire, s'il trouvait lui aussi que mon prénom était ridicule !

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais avant que la directrice ne revienne, alors j'ai commencé tout de suite à lui poser des questions. Que pensait-il de mon père ? Pourquoi était-il devenu Mangemort ? D'où lui venait sa passion pour les potions ? Pourquoi avait-il inventé des maléfices horribles comme le Sectumsempra ?

Au début, il ne voulait pas me répondre. Mais quand je lui ai demandé de me parler de son enfance, il s'est attendri, et m'a parlé de ma grand-mère, Lily. Et juste à voir son visage, je savais qu'il l'avait aimée, que tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, il l'avait fait pour elle. Il n'avait jamais aimé mon père, il ne s'en cachait pas, mais il avait assez d'amour pour sa mère à lui pour qu'un peu de celui-ci ait débordé sur le fils.

Je lui ai demandé s'il avait des regrets. « S'il y a quelque chose que vous pourriez changer dans votre vie, le feriez-vous ? » Il a hésité un peu. Je pensais peut-être qu'il me dirait qu'il ne serait jamais devenu Mangemort, ou qu'il aurait demandé au Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor pour rester avec Lily. Mais au bout d'un moment, il m'a répondu que non. Que s'il avait fait autre chose, peut-être qu'il serait avec la femme qu'il aimait, mais peut-être aussi que Voldemort serait toujours vivant, au pouvoir, et qu'il ne vaudrait pas la peine de vivre dans un tel monde.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là, quinze ans, trois mois, deux semaines et quatre jours après ma naissance, que j'ai compris pourquoi je portais ce nom, pourquoi mon père me répétait tout le temps que Severus était un des hommes les plus courageux qu'il avait connus. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à être fier de ce prénom que je portais.

Dès le lendemain, j'ai recommencé à l'utiliser partout. Ma cousine Dominique, plus douée que moi en sortilèges, l'a fait réapparaître sur ma malle ; j'ai signé ma prochaine lettre à destination de mes parents « Albus Severus » ; et j'ai sorti du fond de ma malle le pull que ma grand-mère Molly m'avait fait pour Noël, qui arborait un « AS » noir sur fond jaune.

J'ai donc fait une très longue introduction pour répondre à votre simple question : « Que pensez-vous de Severus Rogue ? »

Ce que j'en pense, c'est que Rogue est facile à détester, à haïr, à qualifier d'horrible personnage et à insulter dans son dos. Mais Severus était un homme courageux et honorable. Et ça, il y a peu de personnes qui s'en sont rendu compte. Je considère un honneur de pouvoir me compter parmi eux.

J'espère donc que vous recevrez beaucoup de témoignages de personnes qui ont connu Severus, pas seulement Rogue. Parce qu'à mon avis, c'était Severus, le vrai homme ; Rogue n'était que le masque qu'il portait devant le grand public.

Au plaisir de lire votre article sur mon homonyme,

Albus Severus Potter

P.-S. Vous voulez savoir ce que Minerva a fait quand elle est revenue dans le bureau ? Je me suis pris encore deux retenues consécutives. Mais le jeu en a valu la chandelle.


End file.
